


I Can Fix That

by memeingfultrash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Hair-pulling, Insecure Sokka (Avatar), Insecure Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Requited Unrequited Love, Rimming, Sokka is a service top, They're In Love Your Honor, Top Sokka (Avatar), Zuko Saw God, clown to clown communication, jk they're actually v good at communicating, service top Sokka, showering together, sokka has a dirty mouth, take a shot every time sokka calls zuko pretty, the fact that those aren't tags is a hate crime, they are soft, this fic a lil nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: It all starts with a tiktok and a shitty meme, like most things do when it comes to Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1041





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> *comes back from the dead to write zukka smut*  
> This Ship Has Taken Over My Life

It all starts with a tiktok and a shitty meme, like most things do when it comes to Sokka. 

Except, this time, the outcome was incredibly favorable to Zuko. 

Zuko had posted a tiktok to his private snapchat story, of which Sokka was a part of the audience. The tiktok in question had “I may look like I’m fine, but deep down...I need my back blown out “ written. 

Zuko also looked fine, but also needed his back blown out, therefore...private snapchat story.

And Sokka, the man Zuko has had deep, deep,  _ deep  _ feelings for since they met two semesters ago in Astronomy 101, swiped up with a shitty screenshot from Holes of Sam saying  _ I can fix that.  _

After Zuko had stared at his screen for exactly forty-five seconds, brain doing an amazing impersonation of the X Files theme music, he had sent back  _ Is that a promise? _

And now his screen had Sokka’s bitmoji peeking over the edge of the chat, waiting for Zuko’s response to  _ be there in an hour? _

Zuko knew he was about to break his own heart by accepting this one night stand, but god, he just needed a  _ taste.  _

_ Yeah. Okay _

Sokka’s bitmoji disappeared and the countdown began. 

After doing the quickest yet most thorough preparation one could for hopefully mind-blowing sex, there was a knock on his door. Zuko peeked down his sweats once more to double check that he wasn’t wearing embarrassing underwear before opening the door. 

“Hey,” he said, quiet. Sokka met his eyes as he closed the door to Zuko’s apartment behind him and shrugged off his jacket.

“Hey,” he said, voice rough. Sokka’s blue eyes were dark with desire, and fixed unwaveringly on Zuko. The look sent shivers down Zuko’s spine, and he adamantly believed that this just might be the night he died as Sokka took his face in his large hands and kissed him deep. 

He melted, letting Sokka push him back until his back met the wall. Sokka’s hands were traveling down his body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, finally settling on his hips. 

Sokka broke the kiss to move down to Zuko’s throat, who tipped his hips forward mindlessly. Zuko could feel the smile on his throat as Sokka spoke. 

“You gonna let me treat you good tonight, sweetheart?”

An embarrassing whine crawled out of Zuko’s throat before he could stop it and he tangled his fingers in Sokka’s hair, messing up his usual wolf tail. He nodded as he connected their lips again. 

“Please,” he whispered, and Sokka just pressed himself closer. 

He could feel how hard Sokka was against his stomach and oh fuck, Sokka was going to wreck him. 

He nudged Sokka away before taking his hands and leading him down the hall to his bedroom. The gaze Sokka had fixed on Zuko was downright predatory, and Zuko might be a little scared if he didn’t find it so hot. That, and the fact that he’s seen Sokka shoot milk out of his nose after a bad joke. 

Sokka pressed Zuko down into his bed when they finally got to it, taking his time as he felt the paler boy up. Zuko had kind of expected something fast, and rough, but he couldn’t complain about the pace. 

Well, he could. And he did, when they had yet to get naked after five minutes of heavy petting. 

“Why aren’t we naked already? He muttered, slipping his hands under Sokka’s shirt insistently. Sokka laughed, leaning back and stripping himself, letting Zuko check him out. 

“Your turn, pretty,” Sokka said, helping Zuko out of his shirt as he blushed. 

“Not pretty,” he mumbled, pushing his own sweats and briefs down as Sokka took his own pants off.

“You’re right,” Sokka corrected himself. “Beautiful.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but soon moaned as the darker boy made his way in between Zuko’s thighs, licking at his entrance. 

He took his time, spreading Zuko open with his thumbs before diving back in. Zuko’s legs spasmed before Sokka grabbed his thighs and threw them over his own broad shoulders. 

“Keep my ears warm, will you?” Sokka asked with a wink, making the paler boy blush and shove his head back down.

“Shut up, you’re so dumb,” Zuko said, embarrassed. Sokka laughed again as he got back to business. 

There was something about this that felt like so much more than a hook-up, and more like an intimate evening with a lover. Zuko resolutely decided  _ not  _ to think about it. 

Soon, Sokka had reduced Zuko to a panting mess, pulling back as the moans got more frequent. “Turn around for me?” Sokka breathed. He helped Zuko onto his stomach before pulling him up by the hips. 

“Just like that. So pretty,” Sokka murmured, fumbling for the lube in Zuko’s bedside drawer and slicking his fingers up. The foreplay had loosened him up enough that he took the first two fingers easily, meeting a little resistance with the third. He pressed into Zuko’s prostate, making the boy moan loudly, before nudging a fourth finger. 

“Just how big do you think you are?” Zuko snarked, though the effect was ruined by the moan he let out as Sokka abused his prostate. 

“Are you always this much of a brat in bed?” 

“Fuck it out of me if you don’t like it.”

Sokka huffed like he was annoyed, ignoring the smile playing on his own lips. He pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on, pressing the head of his cock against Zuko’s hole. 

Zuko moaned, wriggling impatiently. If he didn’t want Sokka’s dick so badly right now, he’d bite it off. 

“Thought you were going to treat me good,” he groaned, mouth dropping open as Sokka slid home. 

“Oh baby, I’m going to  _ ruin  _ you for other cock.”

Now, Zuko may have talked shit when Sokka was opening him up, but he was certainly eating his words. 

Sokka was  _ big,  _ and  _ deep,  _ so deep Zuko swore he could feel it in his throat. A strangled whine left him as Sokka gyrated his hips rhythmically. 

“Fuck,” Zuko gasped, face falling into his pillow as Sokka gave him a good, hard thrust. “ _ Oh fuck.” _

Sokka gathered a handful of Zuko’s long hair, tugging gently. “Is this okay?”

“I don’t keep it this long for no reason,” Zuko tried to snap, but it was ruined by the broken noise forced out of him by the stimulation to his prostate. 

“Brat,” Sokka reiterated, voice fond as he pulled Zuko’s hair and fucked back into him. Zuko tried to get Sokka to really pound him by shoving his hips back. He whined when Sokka stopped, pulling out. 

“Shh,” Sokka murmured, stroking up his spine and in between his shoulder blades. “Give me your hands.”

A shiver ran down Zuko’s spine at the command as he obeyed, weight resting on his knees and shoulders as he brought his arms back for Sokka. He had to turn his head to the side so he wouldn’t suffocate in his pillow. 

Sokka grabbed his wrists, pressing them into the arch of Zuko’s back. He held onto them tight, so Zuko couldn’t move his arms. The realization that he was pinned, could do nothing but take whatever Sokka wanted to give him, made Zuko moan.

“You like that, baby?” Sokka teased as he pushed back into Zuko, making the boy’s mouth drop open again. “I know you do, just by the look on your face.” 

Sokka pushed his weight into the hold on Zuko’s wrists, finally pounding into him like he’d wanted from the start. Zuko’s cries reached a higher pitch as Sokka grabbed his hair again, forcing the side of his face into his pillow. 

“Please,” Zuko sobbed, legs trembling ever so slightly. “I’m gonna cum. Touch me, Sokka, please.”

“You can cum like this, can’t you baby? Don’t you want to be a good boy for me and cum just like this?”

Zuko wanted to shake his head, wanted to plead, wanted to say  _ no, no he can’t,  _ but the waves of his orgasm crashed over him before he could even get a word out. 

His legs started sliding, unable to hold the weight of Sokka and himself as he came, until he was laying flat on his stomach. Sokka followed him down, staying deep inside him to give him something to finish around, and let go of his wrists in favor of shushing him gently and rubbing his shoulders. 

“Good boy, feels good, doesn’t it?” Sokka whispered, voice sensual in a way Zuko’s never heard before. It made him whimper, and he squirmed a bit under Sokka. 

“You didn’t come yet,” he slurred. Sokka chuckled, and Zuko’s stomach flipped at the dark edge. 

“You think you’re done?”

Zuko moaned. 

“Come on, baby, get up for me.”

It took Zuko a minute for his brain to connect to his limbs, and he pushed himself up as Sokka slipped out of him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck, kissing him a little desperately. 

Sokka hummed into the kiss, grabbing Zuko by the hair again to move his head the way he wanted. With Sokka acting so dominant and in control, it didn’t take long for the heat and desire to start to build in Zuko’s stomach again. 

“You up for riding me?” Sokka murmured, hand squeezing Zuko’s waist. The latter nodded enthusiastically, pushing Sokka back against the sheets. 

“Wanna make you come,” he said, straddling brown hips and balancing himself on a broad chest. Sokka smiled. 

“Not if I make you come first.”

Zuko frowned at him as he reached behind himself to grab Sokka’s still hard cock, lining it up with his entrance and sinking down. 

_ He wishes.  _

This time Sokka got a full view of the way Zuko’s brows furrowed and jaw dropped when he got something inside him, and he wanted to cum just from seeing how pretty he was. But he wasn’t ready for this to be over, yet. He wanted to make Zuko come again. 

“Fuck, you’re deep,” Zuko panted, bracing himself and starting to move. Sokka groaned at the feeling. 

“Tell me how deep I am, baby. Tell me how good it feels.”

“So good!” Zuko gasped, moving a little faster. “Feels like you’re in my fucking  _ lungs,  _ but it’s so good.”

“You look so good taking it, Zuko,” Sokka grunted, bracing his feet in order to thrust up into Zuko and making them both moan. “Sitting pretty on my cock like it’s your throne.”

Zuko cried out when Sokka angled his hips to hit Zuko’s prostate, leaning back to place his hands on Sokka’s knees to keep from falling over. The grin on Sokka’s face was sharp, the grip on Zuko’s hips mean. Zuko hoped it left bruises. 

Zuko had pretty much stopped moving and holding his own weight, he realized, and Sokka was pretty much holding him the way he wanted with his own strength, fucking into him like a ragdoll. The realization caused a startled moan to climb its way up his throat. He knew that Sokka was strong, but he didn’t know that he was  _ this  _ strong. Fuck, he wanted Sokka to use him like a fleshlight whenever he wanted. 

Zuko threw his head back, exposing the graceful line of his throat to Sokka and fuck, Sokka wanted to lick it. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Sokka huffed, slowing down enough for Zuko to move. Zuko leaned down and kissed Sokka wetly before starting to kiss down his jaw and ending at the spot behind his ear. He started sucking before Sokka thrusted again, causing him to moan directly into Sokka’s ear. He let his mouth fall open again as noises were punched out of him in time with Sokka’s thrusts. 

“Keep making those pretty noises for me, Zuko, fuck you sound so good,” Sokka groaned, one hand splayed between Zuko’s shoulder blades to keep him where he was. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Zuko wailed after a few minutes, and he sounded surprised. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ I’m gonna cum, Sokka!”

“Go on, baby, let me make you feel good, make you feel good as many times as you want.”

Zuko's breath caught in his throat as his second orgasm of the night tore through him, leaving him a puddle on top of Sokka. It was only toward the end of his orgasm that he let out a broken noise of pleasure, limp and satisfied. 

Sokka was humming underneath him, and Zuko realized with disbelief - and a bit of offense - that Sokka was  _ still  _ hard. 

Before he could complain, Sokka rolled them so Zuko was on his back and underneath. Zuko gazed up at him, a little drunk on love and pleasure. 

He looked good. His blue eyes were nearly black with how blown his pupils were, lidded and heavy. There was sweat rolling down his jaw and toward his collarbones, and his hair was nearly completely out of it’s ponytail. Zuko made grabby hands and Sokka chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“Feeling okay, sweetheart?”

“Mm,” was all Zuko was capable of as he finally got his hands on Sokka’s ponytail, pulling it out gently and setting it on his nightstand. It wasn’t often that Zuko got to see Sokka with his hair down, and the sight made him a little stupid. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Zuko whispered, too worn out for embarrassment or regret. A soft smile spread across Sokka’s face and he kissed him again. 

“Can you give me another one?” Sokka asked, voice steady as he leaned back so he was sitting on his knees, Zuko spread out beneath him. Zuko’s stomach flipped when he realized that his own come was smeared across Sokka’s abdomen. He continued talking as he dragged Zuko’s thighs to rest around his hips, ass resting above his cock. “I think you can.”

Zuko turned his head to the side, groaning as he tried to ignore the heat that was somehow stirring in his gut  _ again _ . “Sokka…”

“You’ve been so good for me tonight, baby, I just wanna make you come again.”

“I don’t think I’m physically capable of coming again.”

“I’m taking your lack of incoherence as an insult to my sexual prowess.”

Zuko snorted. “I should take your SAT level vocabulary as an insult to mine.”

The humor gave way to something more intense as Sokka nudged the head of his cock against Zuko’s entrance, holding his hips in the air so Zuko’s weight rested a little heavily on his shoulders. 

“One more,” Sokka said softly, eyes hungry and fixed on Zuko’s. Zuko swallowed hard as he felt the blush crawl up his face. 

“One more,” he whispered, and Sokka’s grin was  _ dangerous.  _

He pulled Zuko forward and pushed in at the same time, making him cry out. Sokka didn’t know how Zuko still felt so  _ tight  _ after two orgasms in as many hours (it’s actually probably been longer), but  _ fuck,  _ was it doing things for him. He thinks he could become addicted to making Zuko feel good. 

(He thinks he already is). 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Zuko,” he said quietly, soft moans breaking up his words as he thrusted. Zuko felt like he was floating, the pleasure just edging on pain from the overstimulation. 

“Sokka,” he choked out, hands clenching in the sheets by his head as he pressed more of his weight onto his shoulders in an attempt to either move away or towards the painful pleasure. He couldn’t decide. “ _ Oh god.” _

“Say my name, baby.”

“Sokka.”

“Again.”

“ _ Sokka.” _

“Tell me who’s making you feel so good, Zuko.”

Tears started rolling down Zuko’s face, breath starting to feel like it was being punched out of him. 

“ _ Sokka!” _

His orgasm crashed into him so hard that it was a little scary, body shaking as he tensed in Sokka’s hands. His eyes crossed before rolling back, broken moans and sobs escaping him. Sokka moaned at the sight as he thrusted hard one, two, three more times before coming inside the condom, deep in Zuko. Zuko was still out of it, trembling, when Sokka’s orgasm finished and he went to pull out, but Zuko’s hands grasped at his ass. 

“No!” he cried, tears still rolling down his face. “ _ Don’t leave, don’t leave don’t leave-” _

Sokka shushed him softly, straightening out his legs before laying down all his weight on Zuko, holding him tightly as he whispered reassurances. Zuko’s arms wrapped around him, one hand holding onto his hair while the other dug into Sokka’s shoulder blade. 

“You did so good, Zuko, I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Zuko’s side. “Thank you, baby, you made me feel so good, such a good boy.”

It took a few minutes for Zuko to calm down and loosen his grip on Sokka, who finally pulled out after going soft inside of Zuko. Sokka continued to praise him, peppering his face and neck with kisses. 

They fell quiet once Zuko stopped trembling, and Sokka started to wonder if he’d fallen asleep. He was proven wrong when Zuko spoke.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he said, voice shredded from his screaming. “Consider me ruined.”

Sokka snorted before pulling back to look him in the eyes. 

His heart squeezed when he saw the exhausted satisfaction on Zuko’s face, stomach tightening briefly with the knowledge that  _ he  _ was the reason for it. 

“Back status?” he asked, pressing a quick kiss to Zuko’s lips. 

“Blown.”

They both giggled in the shared space between them. They were both too high in the moment and the afterglow to think about what this meant for their relationship, because a fuck like that clearly pushed them out of the friend status. 

“I’m gonna go start the shower,” Sokka murmured, reaching up to tuck Zuko’s hair behind his scarred ear and stroke his cheekbone with his thumb, uncaring of the one thing that made Zuko feel so ugly. The affection on his face made the paler’s heart feel too big for his chest. 

“Okay,” he whispered. Sokka gave him one last kiss before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. 

Zuko sighed happily as he remained pliant in the sheets, waiting for Sokka to come back. He, again, resolutely ignored the million dollar question. 

_ What were they? _

Because Zuko’s had plenty of hookups, and they’d never been like  _ this.  _ He thinks he might cry if this is the way Sokka hooks up with everybody. 

Before he could ruin what was unarguably the best night of his life with his own thoughts, Sokka came back. 

“Come on, sweetheart, water’s hot and you’re stinky.”

Zuko huffed indignantly as he moved to stand up, realizing his legs were shaking like a newborn deer as soon as he stood. Sokka’s face was smug as he watched Zuko find his balance and it made him scowl, swatting at Sokka when he came to help.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

Together they got into the shower, the hot water feeling like bliss on Zuko’s sore muscles. He let out a noise of content as he tilted his head back into the water. 

“You are, you know.”

Zuko opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on Sokka, who was looking at him with a blush on his face. 

“What?”

“Pretty,” he clarified. “You’re really pretty.”

Zuko smiled even as the sadness tinged it. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why?”

“‘S not true.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Sokka said, grabbing shampoo and coaxing Zuko to turn so he could wash his hair for him. “And I loathe the fact that you imply I would.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll fall in love with you,” Zuko tried to joke, even though he already was. 

Sokka scratched Zuko’s scalp as he lathered the shampoo, making him hum. “What if that’s my goal here?”

Zuko refused to let the hope in his chest grow any more. He huffed.

“Yeah, right.”

He allowed Sokka to tilt his head back under the water and rinse out the suds before putting in the conditioner. 

“I’m serious, Zuko. I’ve been into you since we met. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Sokka finished putting in the conditioner and Zuko turned to face him. 

“Really?” he asked softly. Sokka smiled, placing his palm on Zuko’s check and holding him like he was something to be treasured. Like he was someone. 

“Really really,” he whispered. “I never thought I would be someone you wanted, and tonight was going to be just a taste of what I wished I had, but then I saw the way you looked at me and thought  _ what if he wants me too.” _

Zuko smiled as he turned his head to kiss Sokka’s palm before holding it to his face. Sokka’s heart felt like it skipped a few beats as he took in the soft, open adoration on Zuko’s face as they looked at each other. 

“I want you.”

The words processed slowly, happy grin spreading across Sokka’s face before he leaned forward and caught Zuko in a kiss. 

“I love you, Zuko,” he breathed. “You don’t have to say it, and I’m sorry if it’s too soon, but I feel like my chest is going to burst if I don’t say it.”

Zuko was sure he looked a little stupid with how largely he was smiling. “I love you, Sokka.”

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist and held him tight, close. They stood for a moment, just soaking in the last few minutes, before Zuko nudged them apart. 

“Let me wash your hair,” he said, voice soft. Sokka obediently tipped his head forward so Zuko could reach. 

Zuko was careful, since the water and soap was dripping toward Sokka’s face. Sokka’s heart really  _ did  _ skip a beat when one of Zuko’s hands covered his eyes, considerate in making sure that he didn’t get soap in them. 

They finished showering and Sokka collected the dirty sheets to throw in the wash as Zuko hunted down some clean ones. He ordered in some food, sure that Zuko was as starving as he was after the sexcapades they just shared. He came back to see Zuko sitting on the couch, take out on the table. 

“Did I take that long in the laundry room?”

“Forever,” Zuko nodded solemnly, mouth full of spicy chicken. “I thought you got lost.”

Sokka snorted, leaning down to kiss Zuko and getting a taste of the spice as he sat next to him, letting the other curl up against him like a cat. 

“Shut up, it’s not my fault you live on the fourth floor and the elevator’s broken. I put in a lot of work tonight, I’m allowed to be slow.”

He stuck his tongue out and breathed out as the spice seemed to kick up a notch. “You’re a heathen. I can’t believe you can just eat that like it’s nothing.”

“You’re weak and natural selection will take care of you.”

He dug into his own sweet and sour chicken with a moan of delight. “All I’m saying is you better cool it on the spice if you want me to kiss you.”

“You better get used to it if you want to kiss me.”

Sokka grinned and shook his head, leaning over to press a kiss to Zuko’s temple. 

“Heathen,” he reiterated, making Zuko roll his eyes. 

“Shut up and eat your chicken. And don’t forget about my sheets.”

It wasn’t until the next morning, after they’d spent the night wrapped tight around each other, that Sokka remembered the sheets. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually kind of happy with this one, kicked it out in a few hours but v satisfied. let me know if you like it, i'm considering writing more! (three other unfinished series in the corner).


End file.
